


Доктор Айболит и детектив Пикачу

by Silentiumsilence



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ЧУКОВСКИЙ Корне́й Ива́нович | CHUKOVSKY Korney - Works
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Однажды в среду звонят врачу.— Кто говорит?— Пикачу!





	Доктор Айболит и детектив Пикачу

_— Что, а? О, где я?_  
A-a-a...  
Опять эти сны, опять эти страшные истории.  
Простите, я не представился. Коррудо, попугай Коррудо.  
Эти истории часто не дают мне спать.  
(Из мф. «Доктор Айболит»)

  


***

  
  
— Приезжайте! Приезжайте! Приезжайте к нам скорей! И спасите, и спасите вы нас, маленьких зверей!.. — звучал из динамика мужской баритон.  
  
Если бы Доктор Айболит от своего верного помощника — Коррудо — не услышал, что звонит Пикачу, то никогда бы так не решил.  
  
За свою недолгую, но неимоверно насыщенную карьеру ветеринара покемонов он видел разных, даже редких африканских особей, способных потушить свет на всем земном шаре, и звучный голос, доносящийся по громкой связи рабочего смартфона, просто не мог принадлежать маленькому пушистому полосатому желтому зверечку с крохотными легкими, а скорее соответствовал здоровенному и вполне человеческому наемнику: крупному, широкоплечему и слегка сумасшедшему. Почему-то в сознании доктора сразу возник образ мужика в черно-красном латексном костюме из фильма, что он слушал фоном во время очередной операции по пришиванию утерянных конечностей. Кажется, голос походил на героя под кодовым именем Дедпул. «Да... Точно как он!» Айболит поспешно отмел лишние мысли, сконцентрировавшись на просьбе звонящего.  
  
— …Приезжайте же скорее, добрый доктор Айболит! — завывал Пикачу-наемник. — Глупый Псидак скоро крякнет и Райм-Сити разбомбит!  
  
— Что такое? Неужели вы и вправду заболели? — решил подыграть Айболит незнакомому покемону со странностями, но его стихотворная импровизация осталась без ответа — трубку уже повесили.  
  
Совесть, а также врожденный трудоголизм вкупе с профессиональной гордостью не позволили доброму доктору просто проигнорировать странный звонок. «Айболит никому не отказывает в помощи и ни у кого денег не берет!» — так звучала фраза из его рекламного ролика, что крутили по всем каналам масс-медиа, и доктор хотел идеально ей соответствовать.  
  
Благо, его старшая сестра Варвара, а по совместительству — и его меценат, каждый год начинала со щедрых дотаций в криптовалюте на его лицевой счет. Животных она крайне не любила, но брата — всем сердцем. Однажды, не вытерпев желания Айболита принимать клиентов на дому, а может, душистого запаха приболевших покемонов, она поспешно сбежала из тесной комнатушки, давно не видавшей ремонта. С тех пор Варвара жила на ретро-яхте, дрейфующей в нейтральных водах, коротая дни с бутылочкой рома в компании джентльменов с весьма уголовной репутацией.  
  
Незаконное распространение контента, а простыми словами — «пиратство», приносило ей немалые доходы, которыми она без тени смущения стремилась с ним поделиться. Варя с детства желала жить роскошно, но вместе с тем и «на острие ножа», и уж кто-кто, а ее братишка, ведомый своей не менее безумной мечтой, вовсе не мог, да и не хотел запрещать любимой сестрице делать то, что она считает нужным. С каждым перечисленным на счет биткойном в сознании Айболита все больше крепла вера в любовь Варвары к нему и животным, а отнюдь не в ее желание очистить совесть благотворительностью.  
  
— Коррудо, дружочек! Откуда был сделан звоночек? — спросил Айболит, а затем, ощутив рифму, выругался: — Этого Пикачу я еще проучу… научу… вылечу… Тьфу! Да, что же нашло-то?!  
  
— Ударился в поэзию, док? Давно пора найти нормальное хобби, а не вот это вот все, — со смешком прокаркал в ответ Коррудо. — И Варечка с радостью оплатит твой первый сборник, я уверен!  
  
Коррудо — покемон-попугай вида торчик. Один из его трех помощников. Кроме него, в штате числятся летающий Ноктоул, похожий на сову, и огненный собакообразный Гроулит. Все трое — боевые виды и отлично могут за себя постоять. Райм-Сити хоть и считается «продвинутым центром современной цивилизации, где покемоны и люди сосуществуют в мире и согласии», но в профессии бесплатного доктора порой невозможно угадать, кого стоит больше опасаться: приболевшего покемона или его больного хозяина?  
  
Сейчас его Ноктоул и Гроулит отдыхали в своих покеболах — прошлый день выдался тяжелым: на многих покемонах до сих пор сказывались губительные последствия отравления «R-газом». От воспоминаний о событиях десятилетней давности Айболита слегка передергивало. Работал он три смены подряд, не смыкая глаз. Жуть. Даже хуже, чем во время службы военным медбратом в Африке. Оказалось, что неуловимая паразитическая инфекция «Бармалей», переносимая противными гнусами, — еще не самое страшное, что может угрожать мирным гражданам.  
  
— Коррудо, признайся уже, что хочешь чистить перышки на пару с Варей на яхте вместо работы со мной! — пробурчал Айболит, поспешно складывая лекарства, инструменты и пару покеболов в свою медицинскую сумку.  
  
— Брось, док! Я альтруист, а это не лечится, ты ведь знаешь! — рассмеялся Коррудо, взмахнув разноцветными крыльями. — А кто, кроме меня, тебе поможет? Кто поведает миру о великом добром докторе Айболите?!  
  
— Вылеченные мной покемоны? — предположил Айболит, напоследок подкрутив недавно отпущенные усы. — А сейчас хватит болтологии. Какой-то Псидак болен, и Райм-Сити может угрожать ужасная опасность! Мне срочно нужен адрес. Надеюсь, на счету остались деньги на дизель?.. — грустно вздохнув, спросил он.  
  
— Секундочку, док, — птичьи лапки Коррудо бодро застучали по клавиатуре ноутбука. — Центральный район. Вот адрес. И деньги у вас есть, — сообщил он. — Скажите спасибо…  
  
— Варечке! Да-да-да! — продолжил за него Айболит и, схватив белый халат, выбежал за дверь, добавив на ходу: — Отправь ей от меня открытку... или цветы... или ром! Хотя нет. Ром — вредно. Не отправляй и будь на телефоне! А еще не надо отвлекаться на цыпочек за окном. Это бессмысленно! Сезон размножения самок торчиков наступит только через два месяца!  
  
— Вали уже, док! — злобно каркнул Коррудо, угрожающе расправив хохолок. — Без тебя справлюсь со всем… Особенно с цыпочками!  
  
  
* * *  
  
Райм-Сити по-прежнему твердо стоял на месте: люди не бежали в панике, машины не переворачивались от взрывной волны, стекла окон домов не разлетались с громким треском, а значит — Псидак еще не сорвался, и у Айболита оставалось время всех спасти. А может, взрывоопасный покемон и вовсе существовал лишь в сознании безумного Пикачу-поэта-наемника? Точно добрый доктор не знал, но счел своей обязанностью непременно выяснить.  
  
Включив мигалку, Айболит быстро добрался до места назначения. Заглушив мотор, он торопливо выскочил из машины. По указанному адресу находился обычный двухэтажный кондоминиум, к дверям которого он и поспешил. Через десять секунд после звонка створки распахнулись, но перед глазами Айболита никого не оказалось, а откуда-то снизу зазвучал знакомый баритон:  
  
— Добрый доктор! Вы пришли! Прям как в сказке нас нашли! — оказавшийся под ногами Пикачу выглядел слегка обезумевшим, а на голове существа оказалась клетчатая шляпа охотника за оленями, как у Шерлока Холмса. — Проходите-проходите, только ноги вы протрите! — Айболит осторожно вошел, не забыв пошаркать подошвами по коврику возле порога, и настороженно огляделся: повсюду в квартире стояли пустые кофейные стаканчики, по стенам были развешаны кусочки газет и фотографии, а под ногами валялись бумаги с записями и карты, будто покемон и вправду расследовал какое-то дело.  
  
— Объясните, что случилось? — потребовал Айболит и, нахмурившись, добавил: — Прошу исключительно в прозе.  
  
— Что случилось? Что случилось?! Я так больше не могу-у-у! — взвыл Пикачу, отчего по его телу побежали электрические искры. Свет в коридоре внезапно потух, и это отрезвило покемона. — Ой. Простите, доктор. Наболело просто…  
  
— Вы пациент? Что конкретно вы не можете? Перестать рифмовать? — озираясь по сторонам в поисках Псидака, спросил Айболит, а затем медленно прошел в освещенную комнату вслед за Пикачу. — Возможно, причина подобного… кхм, поведения кроется в употреблении огромных доз кофеина, а судя по тембру вашего голоса, еще и никотина, что крайне вредно, да еще и в вашем возрасте.  
  
— В моем возрасте?! — вновь вспылил Пикачу, отчего его красные щечки загорелись. — Да я здоров, молод и бодр!  
  
— Хватит заливать, желтопузик! — с лестницы послышалось кряканье Псидака. — Даже доктор заметил, что ты старая задница! — Айболит резко развернулся. Утконосый покемон выглядел вполне здоровым. Об этом свидетельствовали большие зрачки и спокойный голос, а еще он не хватался за голову, как во время приступа паники. Правда, размер окружности его животика выходил за границы нормы, но не критично.  
  
— Вы должны мне помочь, доктор! — серьезным голосом заявил Пикачу. — Я не такой покемон, который без повода приглашает к себе в дом незнакомцев, но обстоятельства чрезвычайные.  
  
— Пропишите ему цикорий! — прокряхтел Псидак, неторопливо шлепая ластами по коридору, с трудом переваливаясь из стороны в сторону. — А мне тайский массаж! И комплекс спа-процедур! — прокричал он с кухни, открывая холодильник. — И пятиразовое питание!  
  
— Сам будешь пить свой гадкий цикорий! — возмутился Пикачу, угрожающе приподняв зигзагообразный хвост. — И не трогай мой салатик с клевером, прожорливая утиная гузка! Я его себе приготовил!  
  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, мои дорогие друзья покемоны! — остановил перебранку Айболит. — Прошу, давайте сядем и спокойно поговорим.  
  
Все трое прошли в гостиную и расположились на диванах и креслах, друг напротив друга.  
  
— Вы же в курсе, доктор, что он вам не заплатит? — поинтересовался Псидак. В руках покемон держал поднос, на котором громоздился большой бидончик с мороженым, стакан фруктового сока, а рядом лежала огромная пучеглазая рыбина. — Я не работаю, а детектива Пикачу выгнали на пенсию. Денег у нас нет, но можете угощаться! — вежливо предложил он.  
  
— Спасибо, я не голоден, — отказался Айболит. — И денег я не беру из принципиальных соображений, а вам советую пересмотреть свою диету. Бесконтрольное употребление еды негативно сказывается на качестве жизни. Появляется одышка, затем…  
  
— Ой нет, доктор! — перебил его Псидак. — Диета — это такой стресс! А с моим пси-геном нельзя переживать, вы же знаете! — воскликнул он, а затем одним глотком съел рыбу целиком и, смачно отрыгнув, залил себе в клюв целый стакан апельсинового сока, а после, довольно крякнув, взял в руки бидончик с мороженым.  
  
Десять секунд лицезрения процедуры обеда Псидака доставили доктору неимоверную душевную боль, и он сразу же полез в свою сумку, вытянув оттуда тройку образовательных буклетиков с названиями: «Почему нельзя есть галоши», «Следите за своими зайчишками» и «Крылья — не волосы, вновь не вырастут».  
  
— Ознакомьтесь на досуге, — строго посмотрев на Псидака, посоветовал он и обернулся к Пикачу. Покемон сидел, скрестив лапки на груди. Один его глаз нервно подергивался, а наэлектризованные волоски на хвосте стояли дыбом.  
  
— Вы поглядите на него, доктор, — процедил Пикачу и ткнул пальцем в сторону Псидака. — Жирная ходячая бомба с утиным клювом!  
  
— На что конкретно вы жалуетесь? — спросил Айболит, достав свой блокнот.  
  
— У меня моральная травма, доктор! — с надрывом пробасил Пикачу и жалобно всхлипнул. — Каждый день он шантажирует меня тем, что разнесет половину города, если я не буду массажировать его ласты! Сведет меня с ума во сне, если я не буду готовить ему еду! Нашлет галлюцинации, если я не почешу ему спинку в душе! Невыносимо, доктор! Помогите! Отправьте его в психушку, где ему и место!  
  
— Я не виноват, доктор! — возмущенно воскликнул Псидак, выронив ложку. — Надо же как-то снимать стресс, а этот желтопузый недоделанный Шерлок сам меня доводит! Я не могу спокойно жить, когда он раскидывает по полу свои кофейные стаканчики, повсюду валяются папки и бумажки с описанием убийств, а стены увешаны кровавыми фотками с расчлененкой! Я не хочу видеть, знать или думать обо всех тех ужасах, что ежесекундно творятся в нашем мире! У меня и так голова пухнет!  
  
— Это моя работа! Я расследую нераскрытые дела! — зарычал Пикачу. — В городе уже десятилетие орудует маньяк, который ежегодно убивает покемона и его напарника! Неужели ты не можешь понять, как важно найти урода? Ведь даже сейчас он планирует очередное убийство…  
  
— А-а-а! Хватит! Хватит! — закричал Псидак, схватившись за голову. Зрачки его внезапно сузились до точки. — Я не хочу этого слышать! Не хочу представлять!  
  
— Тише, тише… — Айболит быстро сорвался с места, чтобы успокоить разрушительного психического покемона, помассировав ему плечики. — Спокойствие, только спокойствие…  
  
— Полиция и без тебя справится, глупый желтопуз! — продолжал кричать Псидак. — А дома нужно отдыхать, а не работать!  
  
— Но я могу вести расследование только тут! — возразил Пикачу, на кончике хвоста которого уже плясали электрические огоньки. — Как иначе я докажу Гарри и Тиму, что они ошиблись, отправив меня на пенсию?  
  
— Не надо им ничего доказывать! Они просто заботятся о твоей старой желтой заднице, — уже спокойнее и расслабленнее произнес Псидак. Воздействие на акупунктурные точки работало безотказно. — Однажды ты уже спас Райм-Сити, а теперь просто уймись и расслабься, как я… Ах, еще, доктор, вот здесь. Да!..  
  
— Прошлые достижения сейчас не важны! — вспылил Пикачу. — Важны настоящие! А вдруг следующей жертвой окажется Люси, ты не подумал?!  
  
Айболит тяжело вздохнул и, оставив расслабившегося Псидака, метнулся спасать другого пациента.  
  
— Тише, Пикачу! Успокойся! — надев толстые резиновые перчатки, доктор помассировал покемону плечики, а затем заметил недопитый стакан кофе и торопливо сунул его Пикачу в лапки. Искры на хвосте исчезли, как только Пикачу отвлекся, чтобы одним глотком выпить содержимое.  
  
— Какой ужас ты выдумываешь! Только не Люси, — всхлипнул Псидак и, нервно бросив пластмассовую ложечку в Пикачу, зарылся клювом в бидончик с мороженым.  
  
— Фух! — утомленно плюхнувшись в кресло, произнес Айболит, когда спор себя исчерпал. — Сложная жизненная ситуация... Я, конечно, не семейный психолог, но почему бы вам не разъехаться ненадолго?  
  
— Ш-ш-што?! — с недоумением воскликнул Пикачу, выронив пустой стаканчик. — Вы подумали, что мы пара?!  
  
Псидак вынырнул из бидончика, громко закрякав в приступе смеха.  
  
— Простите, если это не так! — поспешно извинился Айболит. — Я видел много… э-э-э… разного. И после ваших слов у меня создалось такое впечатление...  
  
— Я не такой покемон! Не такой! Это все твои высказывания о заднице! — недовольно пробурчал Пикачу в сторону Псидака. — Вечно ты попусту щелкаешь клювом и лезешь с обнимашками, а геем считают меня!  
  
— Божечки, мы как Шерлок и Ватсон! — Псидак разразился новым приступом смеха вперемешку с икотой, а Пикачу удрученно закатил глаза и, стянув шляпу, громко ударил себя ладошкой по лбу.  
  
— Я вынужден терпеть общество этого психа только потому, что он покемон возлюбленной моего друга и напарника, — объяснил Пикачу. — После свадьбы она переехала в эту квартиру и привезла с собой его...  
  
— Понятно, — вздохнул Айболит, а затем, чуть подумав, улыбнулся: — Я могу помочь решить вашу проблему.  
  
— Как? — воодушевленно спросили покемоны.  
  
— С определенными условиями. Тебе, Псидак, я выпишу направление на ежедневный гидромассаж, если ты обещаешь соблюдать правильную диету. Есть у меня один знакомый сквиртл...  
  
— Гидромассаж? Класс! — восхитился Псидак, но, покосившись на недоеденное мороженое, грустно добавил: — Я подумаю…  
  
— А тебе, Пикачу, — сказал Айболит, — я могу предложить работать в пустой комнате в моем офисе, если ты умеришь количество потребляемого кофеина и никотина. За аренду заплачено на год вперед.  
  
— Божечки! — обрадовался Пикачу, а его маленький ротик растянулся в удивительно широкой улыбке. — Доктор, вы меня спасли! Больше никакой готовки и массажа… Надеюсь, у вас нет псидаков?  
  
— Нет, но есть торчик. Помогает мне в офисе, — ответил Айболит, наслаждаясь тем, что смог сделать хоть и маленькое, но доброе дело. — О, вот он как раз звонит! — сказал он, услышав знакомую мелодию из кармана собственного халата. — Алло!.. Что случилось, Коррудо?.. В каком они состоянии?.. Ок, сейчас же выезжаю!  
  
Схватив резиновые перчатки и сумку, доктор Айболит широким шагом направился к двери. За ним, быстро передвигая маленькие лапки, потрусил Пикачу.  
  
— Что случилось, док? Я что-то слышал… Кто-то умер?  
  
— В центральном парке обнаружили мертвого человека, а рядом с ним серьезно раненого покемона, — угрюмо сообщил Айболит.  
  
— Черт! Я должен поехать с вами! — прокричал Пикачу, шустро запрыгнув к нему в машину, и нацепил клетчатую шляпу. — Это же мое дело!  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Айболит. — Только не пытайся разговорить покемона, когда мы прибудем на место. В первую очередь нужно спасти ему жизнь!  
  
— Однозначно! — согласился детектив Пикачу. — Показания живого свидетеля — именно то, чего мне не хватало!  
  
  
* * *  
  
Со включенной мигалкой они добрались до центрального парка всего за пару минут. Айболит схватил медицинскую сумку, а Пикачу взобрался к нему на плечо, и они вместе поспешили на помощь умирающему покемону. Место происшествия легко определялось по сгрудившимся в плотную кучу прохожим.  
  
— Расступитесь! Я врач! — воскликнул Айболит, расталкивая толпу зевак. — Расступитесь. Пострадавшему нужен воздух!  
  
Люди поспешно разошлись, и они увидели лежащее на тротуаре тело мертвого человека, а возле — еще живого мистера Майма. Ярко-красные щеки покемона необычайно побелели, став светло-фиолетовыми, а тело приобрело синеватый оттенок. Увидев детектива Пикачу, мистер Майм начал отчаянно жестикулировать, но на попытку что-то объяснить ушли остатки его сил, и он лишился сознания.  
  
— Нет-нет-нет! — испуганно воскликнул Пикачу, взяв за руку раненого мистера Майма. — Держись, дружище! Не умирай!  
  
— Его сердце остановилось! — констатировал Айболит, пощупав пульс и проверив дыхание покемона.  
  
— Божечки! Спаси его, док! — прокричал Пикачу, схватившись за щечки. — Он единственный выживший свидетель!  
  
Айболит уже начал проводить реанимацию: двумя ладонями доктор ритмично давил на грудную клетку покемона, в промежутках вдувая тому воздух в легкие. Один цикл. Краткая пауза. Второй цикл. Вновь пауза. Третий цикл... Тем временем Пикачу суматошно бегал вокруг, отгоняя зевак подальше, и нервно жевал краешек клетчатой шляпы.  
  
— Мне нужен дефибриллятор! — спустя минуту или две попросил Айболит. — Срочно!  
  
— Сейчас найду… — Пикачу начал рыться в медицинской сумке. — Секундочку!  
  
— У меня с собой его нет! — воскликнул Айболит, продолжая раз за разом надавливать на грудную клетку мистера Майма.  
  
— Но где-то он точно есть, — растерянно пробубнил Пикачу и побежал в сторону ближайшей больницы, кинув напоследок: — Ты не умрешь, дружище!  
  
— Стой! — крикнул ему Айболит. — Нет времени, а ты и есть ходячий дефибриллятор!  
  
— Но я не умею! — Пикачу резко развернулся обратно. — Вдруг я его поджарю?  
  
— Скорей или мы его потеряем! Ты сможешь, — уверил его Айболит. — Четыре тысячи вольт! Давай!  
  
— А-а-а! Ладно, попробую! — сдался Пикачу. — Он ведь технически уже мертв, хуже не станет, да?  
  
— Разряд! — Пикачу дотронулся лапкой до груди мистера Майма и, сильно зажмурившись, пустил по его телу короткий электрический импульс. Мистер Майм беззвучно вздохнул, а затем открыл глаза. Толпа, напряженно молчавшая всю процедуру реанимации, дружно громко вздохнула и зааплодировала.  
  
— Черт! Я это сделал! Сделал! — радостно запрыгал Пикачу. — Держись, дружище!  
  
Доктор тем временем поставил какой-то укол мистеру Майму.  
  
— Лежите спокойно и не двигайтесь, — приказал пациенту Айболит. — Театр оставьте на потом! — в ответ покемон легонько кивнул. — Ты молодец! — похвалил он Пикачу, когда закончил. — Мы ненадолго поддержали в мистере Майме жизнь, но нужно поскорей отвезти его в больницу!  
  
Прибывшие, наконец, врачи скорой помощи аккуратно положили мистера Майма на носилки, чтобы увезти в ближайший госпиталь.  
  
— Расступитесь! — завизжал Пикачу, распугивая толпу своим искрящимся зигзагообразным хвостом. — Кто не уберется с дороги — я не виноват!  
  
— Гроулит! Ноктоул! — позвал Айболит, достав из сумки покеболы. Спустя секунду из них вылетели наружу пара покемонов.  
  
— Отдых закончен, да? — зевнув и потягиваясь, недовольно буркнул Гроулит.  
  
— Что-то важное случилось, док? — поинтересовался Ноктоул, а затем шлепнул напарника крылом по затылку. — Взбодрись и вой!  
  
— Простите, что так рано сегодня, — вздохнул Айболит, но я хотел попросить вас поработать охранниками, — указав на мистера Майма, сказал он. — На него напали, и убийца может решить закончить начатое...  
  
— Напали?! — изумленно гавкнул Гроулит. — На этого симпатягу? Да кому он помешал?  
  
— Кло-о-оуны... — поежившись, протянул в ответ Ноктоул. — Многие боятся и ненавидят клоунов...  
  
— Но он мим, а не клоун, — возразил Гроулит. — Есть разница...  
  
— Не для меня...  
  
— Детектив Пикачу полагает, что это дело рук серийного убийцы, — вздохнув, сообщил Айболит. — Будьте осторожны, друзья.  
  
— Хорошо, док! — гавкнул Гроулит. — Но с тебя двойная порция пиццы, когда все закончится! — доктор обреченно покачал головой.  
  
— Пристегните ремни, взлетаем! — расправив крылья, сообщил Ноктоул, а затем, не дожидаясь ответа, схватил когтями визжащего Гроулита за шкирку и полетел вслед за скорой.  
  
— Думаю, мистер Майм будет в порядке, — радостно воскликнул Пикачу, подбегая обратно к Айболиту. — Спасибо, док! Скоро мы найдем урода, который это сделал!  
  
— Знаешь, — произнес Айболит перед тем, как отправиться по очередному вызову. — Если после этого дела захочешь завязать с карьерой детектива, то я буду рад видеть тебя в своей команде, — улыбнулся он. — У нас и старикам место найдется. Хотя работаем мы за еду.  
  
— Восхитительное предложение, док! — рассмеялся Пикачу. — Пока я пас, но зови, если понадобится кого-нибудь воскресить… или долбануть молнией. В общем, то, что я могу!  
  
— Заметано! — согласился Айболит и пожал маленькую лапку Пикачу.  
  
— А теперь мне пора ловить маньяка! — гордо произнес покемон и, нацепив клетчатую шляпу, побежал обратно на место преступления. — До встречи, док!  
  
— До встречи! — с улыбкой посмотрев ему вслед, произнес Айболит и, захлопнув дверь, поехал спасать следующего покемона.


End file.
